Papo de Bar
by Karen13
Summary: Harry, Ron e Hermione estão no meio de sua viagem em busca das Horcruxes, em uma noite fria. E o que melhor para se esquentar do que uísque de fogo?


Papo de Bar

Por Karen

Era uma noite bastante gelada. Outra noite muito gelada. Harry, Ron e Hermione tentavam se aquecer como podiam, encolhidos ao redor de uma das chamas que Hermione costumava fazer tão bem com magia. Mas ou a amiga estava com problemas de magia – o que Harry duvidava – ou o frio estava mesmo maior que o normal.

Eles tinham decidido, só naquela noite, ficarem juntos dentro da barraca se aquecendo. Tinham protegido bem ao redor da barraca, e Harry confiava plenamente nos feitiços que Hermione tinha conjurado. Além disso, eles provavelmente congelariam lá fora e de nada adiantaria que um deles virasse um picolé contra Voldemort. Outra coisa que eles resolveram fazer foi que ninguém utilizasse a horcrux àquela noite. Eles bem que tentaram, mas a noite parecia ainda mais fria com aquela coisa. E Harry e Ron quase tinham brigado novamente.

Ron tinha reclamado bastante, mas agora parecia com tanto frio que estava calado. Ele tinha deixado ligado o rádio e, por incrível que parecesse, àquela noite isso não incomodava tanto assim Harry. Ouvir Celestina Warbeck, por mais que não fosse agradável, proporcionava uma sensação boa, como se tivessem voltado para casa. Bem, para Harry, Hogwarts era sua casa, mas a casa dos Weasleys era uma segunda casa. Tinha a Ginny...

- Comida...

Engraçado como Ron parecia ter completado o pensamento de Harry. Ele e Hermione olharam curiosos para Ron; ele repetiu "comida..." e todos ouviram claramente seu estômago roncar. Harry se remexeu incomodado. Também estava morrendo de fome, aquele dia não tinham comido praticamente nada, apenas uns cogumelos silvestres que Hermione pegou na floresta.

Por falar em Hermione, a garota estava remexendo sua bolsinha de contas, e Ron a encarava hipnotizado, salivando, como se esperasse que ela fosse tirar um frango assado de dentro da bolsa. Harry tinha uma mínima esperança de que pelo menos ela tivesse umas bolachas velhas.

- Achei! Sabia que ia servir para algo um dia! – Hermione disse alegre.

- O quê? – Harry e Ron perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Uísque de fogo! - a garota exclamou, mostrando um frasquinho com o líquido. – Vai nos esquentar!

- Bem, mal não vai fazer! – Ron deu de ombros, tomando um senhor gole.

- Ei, eu também quero! – Hermione, surpreendentemente, arrebatou o frasco das mãos de Ron. – Harry?

Harry deu de ombros e também tomou um gole. A bebida descia quente na garganta, arranhando, mas o fez sentir bem e aquecido. Os três começaram a beber, e Hermione propôs um jogo: cada um falava uma coisa, e quem já tivesse feito aquilo, tomava um gole. Foi ela que começou:

- Já enfrentei um trasgo montanhês!

Os três tomaram um gole, rindo daquela lembrança que os tornara amigos.

- Já vomitei lesmas...

- Eca! – Harry e Hermione disseram, e só Ron tomou um gole. – Sua vez, Harry! – disse Hermione.

- Hum... já enfrentei um rabo-córneo húngaro!

- Não vale, só você vai beber! – Ron riu.

- A Hermione tem que beber meio gole porque me ajudou nessa tarefa! – Harry apontou, tossindo ao tomar um gole meio grande da bebida.

- Ah, tá bem, só um pouquinho então! – ela riu, e bebeu mais um pouco, suas bochechas já meio vermelhas. Ron ria como não fazia há muito tempo.

Os três continuaram brincando, e a cabana estranhamente estava muito mais aquecida com a bebida e os seus risos. Havia tantas lembranças daqueles anos... E naquele momento, bebendo como simples amigos, eles só conseguiam se lembrar das coisas boas.

Harry observou os amigos, rindo e trocando olhares felizes, brincadeiras. E, ele não sabia se era culpa da bebida, mas sentia-se feliz pelos dois. E não mais sozinho, como ultimamente. Era sua vez, e ele soltou a frase:

- Já me apaixonei por uma amiga. – e tomou um gole, erguendo a garrafinha. – Essa é pra você, Ginny!

É, talvez Harry estivesse um pouquinho bêbado.

Ron e Hermione, porém, tinham ficado vermelhos, e não era por causa da bebida. Eles se olhavam, sorrindo, e Harry ficou feliz em ver aquilo.

Tanto Ron quanto Hermione beberam mais um gole de uísque de fogo, e não tiraram os olhos um do outro ao fazê-lo.

FIM

Obs.: Essa fic participou e ganhou o primeiro lugar no I Challenge de Drabbles Canon do Fórum Not as a Last Resort, feito pela querida Ily!


End file.
